This application is related to simultaneously filed U.S. application Ser. No. 07,895,969, filed Jun. 9, 1992 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,651, entitled ACTIVE SURGE REJECTION CIRCUIT by the same inventors, assigned to a common assignee.